Twilight Story
by Mrs. Hale123
Summary: It has been six years since Edward left Bella in the woods in New Moon, Emmett finds Bella in a life threatening situation, what will happen to Bella? And will she take Edward back after all this time? T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One Bella's POV

Graduation. After six super hard years of medical school, I finally got to get out! Now I am very glad that they let me out two years early, (I had already passed all tests and got perfect scores) I don't know how much more of Yail College I could take!

"Bella!" somebody yelled my name. It was my mom.

"Mom!" I yelled, then we ran right for each others arms.

"Bella! I missed you so much! Look at you! You're all grown up, 24 years now, you're getting old sweetie!" I missed her so much!

"Mom, I missed you." I whispered to her ear.

"Oh, sweetie! I missed you too!" My mom cooed.

"So, have you gotten any job offers? I am so proud of you sweetie you worked so hard, I see you were in the top 5 students! So where are you going to take a job? Some place warm? Oooh, maybe a-" There goes my mom with the details so I interrupted he before she could get to far.

"Breath Mom!" I told her.

"Sorry! Hey, we should get something to eat! Charlie went to get the car,he is probably waiting for us." With that my mom grabbed my hand and towed me away to the car. I gave a quick goodbye to my college friends with a quick, "I'll call you!" Over my shoulder. Then I got situated in the back seat of Charlie's cruiser.

"Bella! Proud of you honey!" My dad told me with a huge smile wrapped around his face. Parents! They make you feel so good about yourself!

"Thanks Dad." I told him, but my words had such meaning, it would make him feel good about himself.

Then we were at a resteraunt, it looked nice. Italian.

"Could I have the mushroom ravioli please?" Oh God! How pathetic! Still ordering what I had with Ed- _him_. I couldn't say or think of his name, when I did, my chest would fall apart, and everything else was ripped to pieces.

"So Bells, have you gotten any job offers?" Charlie asked.

"Oooh! Please tell us!!" My mom almost screamed. I could tell that she was desperate. But then something just occurred to me.

"Mom, where is Phil?" I asked her.

"He had a game, but he told me to tell you, I quote, "Congrats!!" My mom quoted.

"That's sweet, tell him I said thank you." I told her.

"Sure thing sweet heart! Back to jobs! So have you gotten any offers!? Don't even think about getting off the topic!" Oh, so she had noticed me getting off topic. This will be a very long day.

"So where have you gotten them? Have you decided yet?" My mom asked, she looked about to burst with all her eagerness.

"Florida, Boston, Washington, Arizona, and a lot of other places." I told them.

"Have you decided anything yet?" Charlie asked me.

"Yeah, there is a hospital in Malibu, California. It is very nice, and they threw a lot of money at me." I told them.

"Honey! If they _threw_ money at you, you probably wouldn't be able to catch it." Charlie joked with me.

"Ha ha, very funny." I said sarcastically.

"How much did they offer you?" My mom asked eagerly, again.

"They would give me a very nice position, and they said they would start off with $700,000 a year, and if they really like me, they will add an extra $100,000 or so." My parents were both in shock, that was an understatement, their mouths were hanging wide open. Charlie was the first to come back to reality.

"Wow honey! That is amazing!" Charlie told me. My mom just recovered.

"Oh my God! Honey, that is great! And that gives me an excuse to come to Malibu!" Oh that would be my mom, I guess now she will probably be visiting me a lot then.

"Here is your mushroom ravioli." The woman said, I just about lost it then, I could feel a hollow hole in my chest, and my eyes were getting all stingy.

"I need to use the restroom." I told my parents and got out of my seat, and pretty much ran to the door. Then I let my tears fall and, and my chest was ripping open. Why did I get the ravioli? I know better than that. Come on Bella! It has been six years! Get over it, he told you he doesn't want you anymore, I told myself, but that just made it worse. I looked in the mirror, my face looked horrible! My mascara, and eyeliner was running uncontrollably down my face, and I my eyes were so red and puffy, it was unbelievable. I grabbed a Kleenex and got all my makeup off my face, dug in my purse and put some knew makeup on, Renee would hover if she found out I was crying in the bathroom. I knew that as I was getting older, my face was becoming prettier, not that I care or anything, but I knew I was. Mostly because at college a lot of the boys would try to flirt with me, or make a move on me. I got settled in my chair and started eating my ravioli quickly, it hurt, but I could mange. We small talked about Malibu, and how much money I was going to get the rest of the time, and then we went home. The whole time I was there I was on my laptop looking for available condos in Malibu that were close to my new work. I found I great condo, it had two bedrooms, if my mom was going to visit, I would need them, it also has a balcony with a view of the beach, and it had all brand new features, like couched were black leather, and the kitchen was all stainless steel, there was a huge plasma TV in the living room, and my room which was huge, It had a king size bed with golden covers, and there was a spa attached to it. It was perfect, so I called the manager, and told him that I would buy it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Bella's POV**

_**Six Months Later**_

"Bella! Could you help me over here?" One of the nurses called to me. I was over there in seconds.

"What's the problem?" I asked her kindly.

"I need help with this guy, he is not responding to the medicine." She said urgently.

"Give him so doxycycline, and he should be just fine." I told her kindly, It was amazing how many nurses come to me for help, I had only worked here for six months. The boss has already raised my salary $200,000, and am now on his favorites list.

"Thank you!" She called over her shoulder as she rolled the man's wheel chair to his room. I was walking away when the boss stopped me by grabbing my arm softly.

"Hold it Bella!" He said to me. Uh-oh, I know what this means.

"How long have you been here?" He asked me.

"13 hours?" I said, I was sort of unsure, I never really keep track.

"Oh really?" He asked me sarcastically. "I have kept your work scedual, and it says here you have been here for 26 hours." He told me.

"Has it really been that long?" I asked him kindly. That is super weird, I guess time flies when you are having fun.

"Yes, so you are going home right now, go home and get some sleep." He told me thoughtfully.

"Yes sir." I said sadly, I turned around and headed towards the women's locker room, took off all of my doctor clothes, and put them in my locker. Then I put on all my normal clothes, all name brand designer clothes, just for Alice. It was a dress that you tie on, and it had blue and green stripes going down it horizontally.

Then I put my big sunglasses on, and went to the parking lot to get my car. It was a white convertible Porsche, that usually would go completely against my taste cars, but it was so hot in Malibu, I just needed a nice convertible.

**Picture below**

I was driving along in the dark when I saw someones headlights coming around a corner fast, I couldn't stop in time and…

**Emmett's POV**

I was going to take my baby on a cruise (he is talking about his car) so I told everybody that I was going to take a drive and then I left. I was driving fast, I have amazing reflexes, it was fine to be driving fast… Right? I drove and I drove. I drove all the way to California in approximately 4 hours, from Forks, Washington, to Malibu, California, that's a new record!

Then I was turning a corner really fast, when I saw a super nice white Porsche turning the corner at the same time, I may have catlike reflexes, but my babies breaks aren't as up-to-date. She was coming right at me, there was literally nothing I could do. I took a quick glance at whoever it was, I felt horrible, this was all my fault! This innocent woman was probably going to die, and it was all my fault! Then when I got a closer look at whoever it was I could not believe my eyes, I was Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella! My awesome little sister! Well now she was older than me, well not technically, but you know what I mean. I couldn't let Bella die! Then there was a BANG! I quickly got out of my car and grabbed Bella out of her Porsche, wait, did I seriously just get that right? Bella, Porsche? Oh well I have to get her to Carlisle, fast! Her heart was just barely beating, I could probably run her there in about thirty minutes, I hope that is enough time! Then I took out my phone and called Alice, she would know what to do.

"Hello?" Alice answered on the first ring.

"Alice! Tell Carlisle to get the kitchen table ready! Now!" I told her urgently. Then I slammed my phone shut so hard it snapped in half. "Damn!"

We would be home now in about 5 seconds. I ran up our stairs in at full speed and almost knocked down the door. I was running through the door with Bella in my arms like a baby. It hurt me to look at her, she was covered in blood, there were cuts all over her face, she was dirty, she looked like a dead body that you found in the war or something. But her heart was still beating. Barely, I knew this would have to be done fast.

"Is that..." Jasper said.

"BELLA!" Alice said

"What the Hell?" Rosalie said

"What happened?" Esme had her hand on her heart.

"I will explain later, Carlisle, she is barely alive, she has about 3 minutes before her heart will give out!" I carefully set Bella on the kitchen table, and Carlisle came and automatically bit he neck, and wrists. Bella screamed in and thrashed in agony. Then Carlisle stepped away from Bella, and everybody turned to me. Good thing Edward was still in South America, he would probably kill me if he heard this was pretty much my fault.

"Explain why my sister is on the table screaming and thrashing!" Alice yelled at me.

"Yeah well I was taking Big Ben out for a cruise, I was seeing if I could beat me record by going from here to Mexico in less than 5 hours." Everybody rolled their eyes at me.

"You're not done yet, keep going." Alice said harshly.

"On my way, I took a turn pretty fast, and I saw a white shiny Porsche taking the turn at the same time. Since I was going so fast, her car collided with Big Ben, and yeah." I told them innocently.

"Well who had the Porsche?" Rosalie asked me.

"Obviously Bella did Rose." I told her in a obvious voice.

"Bella has a Porsche?" Alice asked

"Had a Porsche, it kind of got wrecked. But it was one of really new models." I told them. Suddenly Alice was right beside Bella looking at the tag of her dress. Then she squealed really loud.

"Oh my God!!!" Alice was jumping up and down, God only knows why. "Her dress is designer brand! And it is my favorite designer brand!" She was then jumping up and down again squealing. Along with Bella who was screaming from pain. Jasper went to put a restraining hand around her shoulders, and sent calm waves to her, she was so overly exited they barely did anything. I had to do something this was just so funny. So I went right next to Alice and started squealing like a girl.

"OMG! This is so amazing! Now we can go like have manicures and pedicures together!! OMG!" I said while I was dancing up and down like Alice was. I got a very scary death glare from Alice, so I stopped.

"Where did she get the money for all this stuff?" Esme asked. "What does she do for a living?

"Does she have her wallet with her?" Jasper asked. I got her purse, and brought it into the living room where everyone waited for me. All of a sudden, Alice started squealing again.

"Oh My God! She has a coach purse too!" Alice said, and grabbed the purse from me. "A nice one too! Probably about $950 purse!" Alice explained.

"Who spends $950 dollars on a purse?" Jasper asked. Alice gave him her famous death glare, and he didn't question it anymore.

"Ok, now can we see if she has a identification card or something, so we know what she does for a living." Carlisle asked. We were interrupted by an ear splitting scream of agony. Alice went to hold Bella's hand, Bella didn't even notice anybody was there. Alice checked her purse for her wallet and found it.

"She is a very successful doctor, works in the Malibu Hospital, lives in some Malibu Resort Beach Condo. Wow! She is a super talented doctor, she went to Yail, Got perfect grades on every single test, she makes $900,000 a year-" there was a loud gasp from everyone, that was more than Carlisle makes, but she was a doctor in Malibu. "and Bella is 24, and has a daughter that's adopted from China named Natalie." Alice finished.

"Alice, how did you get that off of one card?" Esme said

"It is recommended to have something that tells people who you are, and everything in the hospital that she works in." Alice said simply.

"Oh my God!" Rosalie screamed frantically.

"What's wrong babe?" I put an arm around her to comfort her.

"You guys know that you just took Bella away from her daughter Natalie, right?" Rosalie looked like she was about to cry.

"I can go and get her where-ever she is, she is at home with the babysitter." Alice said confidently, then she ran out of the house.

**Sorry I didn't tell you about Natalie, but when I shipped over 6 months, I skipped over that too. Anyways, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Bella's POV

All I could feel was excruciating pain, like i was being burned at the stake. But it was going really slow. right now I feel like it has been days since the accident. But I coudn't die! I had to stay alive for Natalie, what would happen to my baby if I died? Would some random person take her? Would she be sent to an orphanage? So many questions were running through my head like, why is this taking so long? Why am I in so much pain. Everytime a new wave of pain hit me I could feel something coming out of my throat, like i was screaming. I tried to open my eyes but everything was blurry. I swear I could see Edward, ugg that did it. The hole in my chest ripped open which doubled every bit of the pain I was already feeling wich made a gust of air sear out my throat once again.

Edwards POV

When I got the call from Esme expaining how somehow Bella was being turned into one of us because foolish Emmett, well for lack of better word, killed her, I was absolutely outraged. I ran home as fast as I could. I made it there in the next hour.

"What the hell do you think you were doing Emmett!" I yelled. I felt slightly guilty but I was so ferious I couldn't help myself.

"I'm so sorry bro. I should have been going slower, this is all my fault." There was another scream from the dining room table where my Bella was currently turning into a vampire. I forgot all about Emmett and I ran over to Bella. I tried to comfort her. When I took her hand she opened her eyes, but when she looked around she just started screaming louder. Probably because of us.

"Edward! You came!" Alice said in a whisper. I heard a soft heart beat. At first I thought it was Bella's but it was coming from where Alice was. There was a little Chinese girl probably around two years old sleeping in Alice's shoulder.

Alice's POV

"Who is that?" Edward asked.

"This is Natalie!" Alice explained. I said the rest in my mind.

"Bella has a daughter?" Edwards asked, a little hurt.

"Adopted daughter Edward." I said at once.

Edward simply looked back at Bella.

Esme's POV

I couldn't help but feel happy that Bella was becoming one of us, even though it is obviously not for good reasons. Our family is going to come back together!

Edwards POV

I was just beginning to notice how much different she was beginning to look, I also noticed her designer dress, and $1000 purse next to her. She looked so much older and mature, her mahogony hair was still the same but she had it done in long wavy locks down to her waste.

Alice suddenly ran upstairs with Natalie.

"Bella's gonna wake up!" Alice said on her way up.


End file.
